Naruto the Empty Fox King
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Loneliness. Rage. Regret. Pride. Sacrifice. Sorrow. These are what turned Naruto Uzumaki into something more. How will he live his after life in the sandy deserts of the land of the dead with only his sword and mother as company... Pretty well. God-like Naruto Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Bleach'**

**I was not even going to do a Naruto/Bleach but ots of people keep PMing me to do one, and this is to get them off my backs.**

**Story Start. [Prologue]**

Loneliness.

Rage.

Regret.

Pride.

Sacrifice.

Sorrow.

When Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf village had passed away he had been feeling all of these. Loneliness because he had Sacrificed his own life just so that the ninja way would continue and a path of hatred would vanish. He felt Rage because right now he was watching the village celebrate HIS death. Hell, only his closest friends even really cared about him and had at least put his ashes in a grave next to his parents. This was his Pride when he read what they had placed on his headstone.

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_ A Great Man, Powerful Warrior, and a Father_

This was also Naruto's Regret, that he would never who the daughter he fathered with the woman that had taken his virginity... Shion the priestest of Demon Country. It was ripping him up on the inside as he watched his friends cry at his grave, and his infant daughter crying with her mother. He watched as Hinata Hyuga made her way to Shion and hugged her while joining in on the crying. He smiled at how even though Hinata wanted him for herself she would still help the one that got him take care of his child. She was just that kind.

Though the Sorrow he felt at never seeing her grow up, never being there for her, and never spending her birthdays with her made him cry his owns tears. It was even worse since like with himself, she had also been born on October 10 and one of her parents died on that day. Naruto felt like history was repeating itself as he saw the three straight lines on each of her cheeks, and the golden blond hair. He sighed sadly as he looked at the one link of chain that was left on a metal plate on his chest. Ever since he had died the chain had gotten shorter and shorter with each and every visiter he had. Kiba, who punched the ground on his grave and cried over how he promised to be Hokage. Shino, who left bugs back to protect his grave from any who would deface it. Rock Lee, who had taken to wearing an orange version of his jumpsuit to remember him by. Konohamaru, who would smoke at his grave and tell his headstone stories everyday in hopes Naruto would hear him. Choji, who would eat a bowl of ramen in his memory at this spot everyday. Kakashi, who had allowed his Sharingan eye to be implanted into Naruto's dead body in a way to remember him in the afterlife... before his body was burned anyway, but much to his surprise he did indead have the Sharingan while Kakashi had one of his blue eyes so that he may see the world through Kakashi. Iruka, who tied his headband on the grave in a symbolic show of brotherly love. Tsunade, who would drink at his grave with Shizune on every Saturday to remember him by since it was his favorite day.

Even Sakura and Sasuke had visited his grave once, and he was surpised to see Sasuke yell at the grave about how he should not have Sacrificed himself against Obito and Shinju. Sakura had promised that she would write a book telling what a great man he was, and would leave the first copy at his grave to read. However, right now he felt the last chain eat itself as he watched the three girls crying and comforting each other at his resting place. He felt his very soul eat in on itself and he had one last thing to do before he died.

Pointing at the ground he wrote a name out in the dirt and Shion and Hinata looked at it in shock.

_My Daughters name will be - Naruko Kurosaki, and with her all chakra will vanish upon her death. And always remember that I love all of you._

_ With all my Love, Naruto Uzumaki_

With that final saying Naruto turned into white energy and vanished from the Elemental Nations, never to be seen again. Though it was not the end of Naruto when he found himself in a white desert with only a moon in the black sky.

"**Okay Naruto, what the hell happened!**" His eternal resident asked loudly from... at his hip? Naruto looked down and saw that he was holding a sword, and that he was naked. On his stomach was a hole going all the way through.

"I have no clue Kurama. One second I am fading away, and the next I am here in this empty desert. I have less idea what is going on than you do. Though this does not look like hell, and if this was heaven it would have a lot more ramen so I have no idea where we are. I do feel... hollow inside though. Ah, yes that is the perfect name for what I am." Naruto said as he gave his new species a name. Strangely enough he could feel everything in the whole desert and from what he could tell there was only one other being here. Though they gave off a... hungry feeling if he had to describe it.

"**Well figure it out, and while you at it tell me why the hell I am inside a fucking sword!**" Kurama yelled and Naruto rolled his eyes, but grinned. Maybe this place was not going to be so bad after all if he could meet whatever else was here.

"I have no clue why you are a sword, but I gotta say you look intmidating like that." Naruto complimented as he drew Kurama and saw the golden flame covered blade with black markings on it. Taking a swing of the blade a cresent moon shaped beam of golden energy shot from the blade and sent sand exploding everywhere as a crater formed from where it impacted the ground.

"**... FUCK YEAH. I am Kurama the greatest sword in the world! Fear my power and tremble at my awesome!**" Kurama shouted and Naruto noticed that the hilt of the blade was black, and instead of a guard it had a red gem that looked like Kurama's eye. The blade really was intimadating if one was not already used to Kurama.

"Okay, now lets find this other _Hollow_ so that we can get some new friends!" Naruto yelled happily as he shot off at flashing speeds towards the energy signature he was feeling. Naruto blinked when in less than a second he was already upon the being and he saw a female figure fully covered from head to toe in white armor. Red hair came from the top and back of her head and fell down to her ankles as she made circle in the sand if her hands. When he came up behind her she turned her head and inside a the eyeholes of her fox shaped mask he saw two surprised grey eyes.

"Naruto-kun!?" The woman yelled in shock, while Naruto tilted his head at her in confusion. All he had to go on was red hair and grey eyes since he could not see the rest of her, and like himself she had a hole in her stomach. Did he know anyone with red hair and grey eyes?

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head in confusion, before the woman got up and punched him across the back of the head and held her knuckled in pain.

"That fucking HURT Dattebane! What the hell is you head made of?!" The woman yelled accusingly and he blinked before realizing just who she was.

"MOM!" He yelled in shock before they hugged each other at the unexpected reunion. He was surprised to see her, but she was not as surprised to see him.

"Look at my handsome man all grown up!" She stated proudly and he chuckled at her, but puffed his chest out in pride. Then he looked at her in curiousity.

"Hey Mom, where are we? Why are we the only ones here?" This was the question he really wanted to know, and Kushina chuckled nervously.

"We weren't the only ones here at first. The difference is... I am always really hungry and whenever I met someone weaker than me I sorta... ate them Dattebane!" Kushina stated in worry. She had a real feast not even a few days ago when lots of low level being were born from what she guessed was a war. It was acually how she had evolved to her current level, It would seem that lots of ninja died with regrets, or the presence of chakra turned them into these beings.

They still tasted really good.

"Okay, as disgusting as that is I won't fault you for it. why do you look like that though?" Naruto asked as he gestured at her armor covered body, and she shrugged. when she had first got here she looked a lot different. She was literally as tall as the Bijuu, and her whole body was pitch black with white feet and her Fox mask. The as she ate more she became a smaller version of the Kyuubi, but in black. She actually looked like someone drawing on seven tails of the Kyuubi chakra, but with all nine tails instead of seven. Then she became this, and her hunger that lowered to a managable level.

"I really don't know. I just became this after eating a lot of these th-" Kushina started but Naruto finished for her.

"Hollows. I am going to start calling them hollows and see if the name sticks." Naruto said and she shot him a glare for interupting him.

"Anyway, I was eating a lot of Hollows and I slowly evolved into this form. I like this form much more than the other two I had taken. This one is actually sexy Dattebane!" She yelled and Naruto cracked up at her joke, even though she was somehwta serious. She did not like being a giant fox, and happily ate all those Hollows to get somewaht back to her old body... kinda. "Anyway, how do you look like THAT? You don't even have a mask on!" She yelled jealously.

"Huh? I don't know either. One second I was giving my daughter her name, and the next I am here like this. I thought it was normal to look like you did when you were alive." Naruto stated and Kushina hit her own head at his answer.

"I swear, you may have my personality but you have your father's lame sense of naming things and his blond moments." Kushina said as they laughed together for the first time since she had died. She did not get the memories of when her chakra was inside of him, since that was not her soul but a pale imitation of her.

"Hey!... Actually i can't really deny that one." Naruto said with a chuckle, and they started exploring the sandy deserts of the unnamed world they had comi into. Kushina then noticed something she wished he hadn't. Her son was naked!

"Damnit Naruto-kun! Put some clothes on Dattebane! You junk is not what I wanted to see when we reunited!" She yelled and Naruto blinked a few times before shrugging.

"With WHAT? I have yet to see anything to cover myself with. Unless you have some sort of idea to make some clot-" Naruto said before she grabbed the back of her silky hair and used one of her clawed hands to crop it off. Not even a second later the hair starting growing back to it's old length, and Kushina set to work at making him some pants. He watched as her fingers worked at near hyper speeds and soon a pair of Hakama pants were in front of him, and he wasted no time in putting them on. He noticed that Kurama's sheath had a cloth on it and used it to tie him and the pants on.

He was surprised at just how soft the pants were, though he kinda wished they were in orange instead of red. He loved the color red, but he liked orange a whole lot more.

He really licked orange!

**Chapter End. [Prolouge]**

**This story will be a slower update since I don't remember as much about Bleach since it has been awhile since I read it. Also, I was wondering how well I did at the sad scene. I have never been very good at those. Did anyone feel like crying?**

**Harem - Kushina [Rest are Secret] Bwahahahaha**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Haters gonna Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Bleach'**

**Story Start.**

It had been several thousand years since the day Naruto had originally came to the white desert he had heard would be named Hueco Mundo. During the first few years things had been pretty quiet until he had learned how to open a gate to the world of mortals from the ver white desert, with the permanent moon in the sky. He never took his mother on these trips anymore since unlike him she still needed to feed, and if she got hungry in the human world she would eat hundreds of innocent souls before Naruto was able to drag her back. It only took half a second for her to clean out a whole city with her current power, and Naruto did not want to hurt her.

These trips have also proven to be very nice for him, even more so when he had the chance to see his daughter when she was alive. He was right when he had predicted she would be the end of chakra, but he did not know that she was going to be able to inherit his ability to pull energy from the world into her body and use it to strengthen herself. She had even mastered the power to a new level that let her manifest it in the shape of a bow. Even her eight children could use this ability, and had a small group at the time that was known by the name Quincy. The only one though that had kept the name Kurosaki was her son, but beyond that he had no idea what had happened to her soul when she herself passed on. Now that he thought about it didn't one of his grandchild form the group for the Quincies?

Then there was also the group that had formed about two thousand years ago that had to arrogantly called themselves Shinigami. Like they could even hold a candle to the death god Naruto had known of when he was... alive? Now that was an issue he had been agruing with himself for years. He had a heart that pumped blood, he had a mind to think with, and he had a soul, so was he alive? Naruto liked to think he was alive.

"Hey Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Kushina asked when she noticed Naruto opening a pitch black portal. Unknown to them they were being watched by three that had been attempting to recruit the two of them for while now. Naruto looked at the white armor clad form of Kushina and sighed.

"I kinda want to see how Konoha had changed since the last time I had gone there. That and unlike you I can go to the human world without being caught by Shinigami. I wonder if they made instant ramen yet that does not take three minutes to make?" Naruto wondered out loud and Kushina's stomach growled jealously at the fact he could eat normal food. Heck, she needed souls to survive while Naruto was fulled by his own infinite spiritual power... Now that she thought about it was very hard to feel his power even though it was so large. It was like he had a natural way to supress it, or it was to high for her to feel. She was not arrogant enough to believe that she was the most powerful being around, and it did her proud to know her son was so much more powerful than her.

"Ramen will always take three minutes to make, no matter how many years you wait for it humans will never care enough to make the wait shorter." Kushina said with a raised eyebrow behind her fox mask, though it was impossible to tell. It was one of the reasons she hated being a hollow, her voice sounded like there were two of her talking at the same time, and she could not even see her own body, just the stupid armor that covered her. **[Knights armor without the helmet, and a fox mask in the shape of Kurama's head. There is an opening at the back of the head for her hair to come out.]**

"... I have lost my faith in humanity again." Naruto stated before the hilt of Kurama came out of it's sheath and smacked him in the chin.

"**Just like the time you lost faith in humanity because they started hunting witches, or the time you lost faith because they starting thinking that Kitsune were sex goddesses, or the time-**"

"I get it already! Damnit Kurama, can't you tell when a guy wants to have a pity party over something stupid! Learn to read the mood you stupid sword!" Naruto shouted at the golden flame covered blade before placing it back in it's sheath and shutting it up. Giving his mother one last look he hopped through the portal and closed it behind him. Kushina's mask made a creepy smile, before it turned into a frown.

"I can feel you Shinigami, and you have three seconds to come out before I destroy the whole area around here to force you out. Naruto-kun may tolerate and ignore you all, but I hate Shinigami with a passion." Kushina ordered as she charged her own signature twelve hit cero. Her maw opened and a black cero appeared in between the teeth, while she held her arms out and two red ceros were charged up at her sides. Nine tails made of bone came from the botton of her spine and at the tip of each tail were nine blue ceros ready to be fired.

The sounds of static were heard as three shaped appeared in front of her, and she saw the white coats they wore. These three were captions of the Soul Society, and while she herself had power equal to, if not greater, than three captions the one with brown slicked back hair felt... different. She was 100 percent positive she could kill the other two though, and if she was killed today Naruto would slaughter the brown haired one in her place.

"Oh my, it seems the fox woman has some bite to her don't you say Kaname? I would not want to get on her bad side." The white haired one stated to the dark skinned one with blank eyes. Kushina glared at the man who made her seem like she was joking and pointed at twelve of the ceros at him.

"Gin... I think you have spoken to soon. Hollow, if you wish to live passed today I suggest you terminate your attack before you are lead down a path you would not wish to take." The one named Kaname said, and Kushina narrowed her eyes behind her mask. Five of her tails redirected to aiming at him as well, before the only one she was worried about appeared behind her with his blade at the back of her skull. The only area where she had no armor to protect her. All nine of her tails went back into her spine and she flashed away from the man behind her and fired the three ceros she had left at all of them.

The triple beam hit the ground they were at and and explosion of nuclear proportions went off as a mushroom cloeud of white sand rose of and into the black sky. Standing on the air over the explosion her eyes roomed the sands of Hueco Mundo as she looked for the three inturders. Turning around she slugged the person behind her in the face as soon as they flashed at her, and with some sick happiness she was glad to see she broke the silver haired ones nose. Unike hollows with armor Shinigami had softer flesh, so the crunch of his nose under her armored fist was ever so enjoyable to her as red blood stained her fist armor.

"Why are you intruders doing here in my son's territory. You have no business being in this place, and if you are trying to take over like that foolish Barragan I will not hesitate to put you down just like I did him." Kushina stated as black mist gathered and seeped from the maws of her mask.

"**Respira!**" The maw opened and shot a black mist at her opponents, and everything it hit aged into dust. Kushina herself was a hollow with the ability to use the powers of any hollow she had eaten, granting her amazing levels of strength when she needed it. The Respira was the only usefull technique she had gained from Barragan when she had devoured him. It aged nearly anything it touched that was not ageless, and would rot away at nearly anything. The few exeptions were non-aging beings, forms of water, wind, and in most cases the user of the attack.

"That was very good of you. I was right in deciding to offer you a position in my army. I am Sosuke Aizen, and these are-" Aizen started before Kushina placed her hand together and made a glowing blue ball.

"**Gravity World**!" She yelled as everything started going up to the ball as the gravity field the ball produced tried to suck the three Shinigami into it's area of pull. She saw one of them lose their sword and flashed to the lost blade with a Sonido and grabbed it. Using her Sonido again she went for the killing blow to the blind one, only for the blade to be blocked by the one with slicked back hair. Opening the maw of you fox mask again a green ball of air started to form and take the shape of a green orb.

"**Kaze-dama**." Wind exploded in an outward tornado formation, and blasted the surprised Aizen away from her, but her target had already escaped. She had gained this power from eating a hollow when she was in her nine tailed giant form, long before she met her son again. Bad part of her eating ability was that she could keep Nine powers inside her body at one time, so if she exceeded her limit she would have to sacrifice one of them. Thankfully her own power did not count as one of them. Also, when she ate two similar powers they would combine into a more powerful version of them.

"Lord Aizen. I do not think this hollow will listen to us. Should I... eliminate her?" Kaname asked and Aizen shook his head at the blind man.

"No. You are not powerful enough to handle her own your own, and she has Gin's blade. I think the best option would be to try and appeal to her power hungry nature as a Hollow." Aizen stated and flared his Reistu at Kushina, but she scoffed and flared her own to the same level easily. Her doubts about winning were shown to be false if this was a Shinigami's full power.

"You can't beat me Shiniga- gack!" Kushina yelled as blood left her mouth and leaked out the teeth of her fox mask. She looked down and saw a blade going through her lung, and behind her was Gin with his sword back in his hand.

'Damnit. I underestimated these Shinigami, but it won't happen again.' Kushina thought as she heard words that would seal her fate.

"Shoot to Kill: Shinso." Gin stated as the blade lengthened as expanded while piercing more of her armor. She growled at the smiling man, and ripped the blade out of her body as her instant regeneration repaired her in seconds. Her armor though was slowly repairing, since it was much harder than her skin and flesh underneath. She then smirked when she glanced up at the condensed sand up in the sky.

"**Meteor Crash**!" She shouted as she raised a hand to the sky and the mountain sized ball of hardened rock started to fall towards them all. She brought her tails back out and surronded her body with them as the ball collided with them all. When she uncurled herself she looked around at the new white mountain of Hueco Mundo and grinned when she saw no Shinigami. Her armor had even finished repairing from the earlier cuts. Then she coughed up more blood and looked down to see many cuts noow littering her body and was shocked.

"Surprised? Well, let me explain then. Earlier when we clashed blades you looked at my sword. How unlucky for you then Kushina-san, since I also released my own blade silently. You see my Kyokasuigetsu has the power of total hypnosis. One glance is all it takes to put a person under my illusions. Sight, Touch, Taste, Smell, Hearing... I control them all. Now are you going to be so kind as to listen to a certain... proposal I am making?" Aizen asked with asmirk that annoyed her. Then an idea cam to her, this sounded almost exactly like Genjutsu, so just maybe it was possible to break it like genjutsu. Compeletly stopping the flow of her spirit energy to her body she grinned when she saw that her injuries were gone. They had all been an illusion too, but she would play along for now.

"What proposal are you trying to make then?" Kushina asked through grit teeth, and glared at the three Shinigami.

"I would like for you to join my army, and in return I will give you all the power you will need to crush the Soul Society. All I ask for is that you get your... son to become a neutral party in the coming fight." Aizen offered and Kushina thought it over. It actually sounded like a good deal to her, and she could always kill Aizen when it was over anyway so win-win for her right there. She did have one question she needed to ask though.

"How are you, a SHINIGAMI, going to make me, a HOLLOW, any stronger than I already am as a Vastos Lordes. I am at the top of my evolution, and only ripping my mask off will give me any more power. Frankly, I don't trust you at all, and will never let you anywhere near my mask." Kushina said with stone eyes. She knew all about Arrancars, since her son was the first Arrancar to exist she was bound to know about them. She also knew it was a dangerous process since Hollows lost all their human memories when they became Arrancars, and her son only escaped this because he started out as an Arrancar.

"Now that would be telling. I assure you that you will be able to gain 5, no 10 times your current power if you allow me to make it so." Aizen spoke smoothly, and Kushina inwardly scoffed at his apparent love for acting. The deception in his eyes was clearly visible to a trained ninja, and this guy gave off the vibe of someone who would kill off his own men if they became a bother. Though she could see he was telling the truth about the gain in power, and that was to good to pass up. Her son would be in the human world for a few years anyway, so she had tons of time.

"Where do I sign up... you stupid bastard." Kushina stated and she was able to see a twitch in his face at the insult.

This might actually be fun.

**[With Naruto]**

"So they changed the name from Konohagakure to Karakura Town... that was stupid of them. The village was just fine with the name it had before. Heck, there are barely any people here with the ability to use any kinds of energy. Lets see... there are three people sitting in there house with higher spirit energy, one at that clinic over there, one just outside city limits, and two a few hundred feet under me with a Hollow attacking them." Naruto stated as he started to head towards the ones with the Hollow attacking them, and saw a woman with a young orange haired little boy getting attacked. The woman was about to defend the child from the Hollow, and he sensed that she... she was a QUINCY! Not just any Quincy, but he could tell from her features that she was a pure blooded KUROSAKI. How could he not know that energy signature that was so well mixed in with the worlds energy. Only one of his blood would be so well intuned with that energy naturally.

In a split second the Hollow that was about to attack her was dead, bisected right in half by his hand as a dark look appeared on his face. He could feel that before the Hollow was going to land a hit her powers were failing her. So standing in front of his descendents in the coolist pose he could manage he was surprised when she looked at him warily.

"... Do I know you from somewhere?" The woman asked and Naruto face faulted, and for the first time she noticed his Hollow hole on his stomach. She held her hand out in front of her and expected her bow of spirit energy to reappear, but to her shock it did not even slightly come to her.

"Watch it little missy. I just came here to save you, and isn't this a nice little family reunion. You are quite the cutie yourself, so I must have done something good by fathering your ancestor. Ah, where have the times gone. I remember the days when a grandchild would hug her grandpappy when she laid eyes on him, but it seems those days are long gone." Naruto stated wistfully, and her confused expression gained new light to it. Then she shook her head in disbelief at the fact the person that had saved her was the reason the Quincies were even able to exist in the first place. While he may not have actually started up the Quincy, it was his blood that gave them their powers. Hell, all of the Quincy had a little of his blood flowing through their veins. It was what gave them the ability to use ambient spirit energy in the first place.

"No way..." She muttered while the boy looked around to see what had his mother acting so strange. Naruto chuckled, since while the boy was able to see Hollows he had yet to gain enough energy to see Naruto himself. It was much harder to see him than any low class Hollow.

"Yes way, and it looks like you figured out who I am. Now, what is my descendent's name mighyt this old man ask?" Naruto asked and she was still reeling that this man was the legendary Naruto Uzumaki. EVERY Quincy knew who Naruto was, and even though he had never shwon himself to any of them he was in tons of their word of mouth stories they all heard as kids. She should have known the second she saw his whisker marks, and that stunning blond hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki." She muttered and Naruto chuckled.

"Well that is strange that you would have the same name as me." Naruto said cheekily, and she pouted at him before blushing when she realized what she did. A little bit of her teenage personality had shown through just then.

"Masaki Kurosaki, and this is my son Ichigo Kurosaki... would you like to come over to my house for some... Ramen?" Masaki asked and hoped that the legend of his addiction were true, otherwise what she asked might have been offencive to him. The light in Naruto's eyes told a different story though as he picked her and the surprised Ichigo up and hugged the living daylights out of them. Naruto's finger glowed behind her head though as he transfered her stolen powers back into her. It would not do for one of his true descendents to be defencless after all.

"Fuck YEAH I want RAMEN!"

That and she was giving him Ramen.

He REALLY loved Ramen.

**Chapter End.**

**Kushina will only have NINE powers she can steal at any one time, and if anyone can figure out the similarities between Naruto and the Quincy you get a cyber cookie... and I might post the harem in the next chapter, while the first person to guess them right will get to pick a harem member.**

**Masaki. Has. Survived. So you can expect some drastic changes from this one little fact, so please don't flame over it. I did it for a reason, and the reason will have major impact later on.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	3. Chapter 3 a Q, H, and S walk into a bar

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Bleach'**

**Short Chapter, but cannon starts next chapter so it will start getting longer. No flaming over this please. I am fightoing the sweat tempation of playing Pokemon Y for updating this. **

**Story Start.**

"You know... I think this is the first time in history a Hollow, Quincy, and Shinigami have ever sat at a dinner table together and just talked." Naruto commented to break the awkard silence that had fallen over the trio when they had returned to Masaki's house. The second they got there he had been seen by the husband of Masaki. Naruto was surprised to learn that he had changed his last name to Kurosaki from his family name Shiba. The man had hair on his chin similar to that of a goat, and Naruto could tell he was at least equal to a Captain class Shinigami even if he was hiding his powers away.l

"I am surprised you killed a Hollow to save Masaki, and that you are a Hollow yourself. I've never seen a Hollow like you before." Ishin stated curiously, and Naruto laughed out loud at how true that statement was.

"Hahaha, I don't care if my opponent is human, Hollow, or Shinigami. I will protect my direct descendents with all I have." Naruto said with conviction, and that brought a question to Masaki's mind she had been meaning to ask. She knew he was the one that all Quincys came from, since all their own powers had been inherited and based off his legend. They pulled in the energy of the world around them and used it to fight, they could increase their durability with it, sense what was around them to a greater extent than most Shinigami. There bodies had been born with this inate ability to connect with the energy around them, and even though the strength of this was not as strong as his Fabled Sage Mode it was pretty close.

"What happens to the Hollows we kill with the Quincy powers? We were nearly wiped out because the souls we killed could not cross over and it threatened the balance of the worlds." Masaki asked and Naruto smiled, she was the first Quincy to ever actually believe he was Naruto Uzumaki instead of a Hollow pretending to be their ancestor.

"Nature." Naruto answered simply, but sighed when he saw the dumb looks on their faces. It was obvious that answer was not good enough for them.

"Their spiritual energy is used to replenish the planet. Humans have spent so long destroying mother nature the Quincys use of nature coverts every spiritual being they kill into natural energies." Naruto started and Isshin asked a question that had been on his mind for a few minuted now.

"If Masaki is your direct descendent why are your last names different?" Isshin asked and Naruto blushed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. This one was actually a bit of a tender one for him.

"When I was born I was from the Uzumaki clan like my own mother, and since I wanted the ninja way to end I decided that I would be the end of the Uzumaki clan. My daughter was given her last name in a symbolic was of saying 'I am from a Ninja clan no more' and the way of having my people turn over a new leaf. I had planned for her to be the end of chakra, but apparantly her mother's spiritual powers interacted with my own Sage powers and Quincy powers were born and made to copy those I used in Sage mode to a certain extent. My daughter Naruko Kurosaki... I don't really have much of a reason for giving her that last name. It was a split second choice before I turned into what I am today." Naruto explained with a small smile, and Masaki was glad for that fact. Without the man in front of her she would have never been born, neither would the Quincys either for that matter.

'Uzumaki Uzumaki... where have I heard that name before?' Isshin thought as he crossed his arms and tried to think about where he had heard that name before. It was at the edge of his thought when his eyes opened in shock.

"Kushina Uzumaki! Is your mother the Fox Queen Hollow that once waged war on the Soul Society single on her own?!" Isshin nearly shouted and Naruto looked down at the ramen bowl in his hands in disappointment. That was a very sore subject for him, since unlike him his mother HATED Shinigami. Everything to do with the Spirit King was evil to her and needed to be destroyed. Sure, if a Shinigami proved to be somewhat descent she would spare them and be on at least neutral terms with. That Shinigami in the Menos Forest only lived for that sole reason. Shinigami also hunted Hollows without caring if they had active thought or not. Sure, even Naruto could agree that most Hollows needed to be purified and sent to the Soul Society, but some of them were genuinly happy with being a Hollow.

"... Yes, but that was a few thousand years ago. She has somewhat mellowed out since then. Now she gived Shinigami a chance to run away before killing them, and if I had not brought her back to Hueco Mundo on that bloody day there may not have been any Shinigami left." Naruto said truthfully, back then most non-captain Shinigami were easily wiped out. Even the Captain level Shinigami back then were not as strong as the ones today. Then again, the captains then had not trained as much as the captains today.

'That isn't very mellow.' The married couple thought in unison, and Naruto just continued to eat the ramen.

"So... tell me a bit about my your family Masaki-chan, Isshin-kun." Naruto said nicely and Isshin could not even bring himself to think about how ironic it is that three opposites share family.

"Well Ichigo-" Masaki started before Naruto gained an understanding look to his face.

"To Protect One Thing... Very nice name for a strong young kid... That or his name means strawberry. It would be kind of weird, but then again I was named after a Ramen topping. Then again his name could also mean fifteen... was Ichigo born on the 15th of a month?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his chin. Masaki sweat dropped at this, and realized even if he looked 17 he was still thousands of years old. He was easily distracted by the little things in life... or was it is death in his case?

"It means Strawberry/To Protect One Thing." Masaki and Isshin answered at the same time before looking at each other weirdly.

"I thought we agreed it meant we were going to name him after the fruit I loved to eat when I was pregant with him." The Quincy said lowly and Isshin had his eyes widened in horror, and quickly hid behind Naruto to seek the protection of the ageless being.

"... Thats my girl! Scaring men, and showing who wears the pants in the family. Sorry Isshin-kun, but my stubborn blood runs strong through her veins." Naruto said with a nice smile, while giving his descendent a thumbs up.

**{With Kushina}**

"Damn, it feels freaking amazing being able to feel my skin again!" Kushina said to herself as she rubbed a hand along her fair skin. On her left palm was the number Zero, and unlike other arrancars Aizen had she was like her son and had no mask fragment. She was currently the strongest arrancar is 'Aizens' army. Heh. The second her son came home Aizen was history, and she would still have this strength. She could do it right now, oh she could easily kill him herself now that she had gained a trick to concel out his illusions he was powerless against her. She would not do this for a single reason though...

Aizen... was usefull to her right now. If she wanted to kill the Soul King then he was her answer. She had no clue how to get to the bastard, and she knew Aizen had a way to get to him. So she would continue to play along like a good hollow and wait for him to give her the chance to kill that damned king. Then when she was done, or before whatever happened first, she would kill him and eat his Zanpakuto and gain that powerful ability of his. The felt the door to her personal room open and in came a certian woman she had seen many times over the years. The blonde hair that matched her son's exactly, those sea-green eyes that gazed at a persons very soul, those large knockers Kushina would never admit she was jealous of, and that good soul she could feel from her.

This was Tia Harribell... her son's number one and only minion. His most faithful servant other than herself for the last two hundred years. They had not seen each other since Tia had gotten her own servants... or friends as Tia prefered to think of them for some reason. They acted like servants, looked like they were servants, and behaved like children so Kushina would prefer to think of them... as retarded servants.

"Kushina-sama... I am glad to see you are well. How had Master been doing in my absence?" Tia asked as she bluntly got to the point. Just like a shark going for it's prey. Kushina was not fond of this woman, but neither did she hate her. Naruto was very fond of her, and creating a rift between Naruto and herself was not apart of her goals by being cruel to Tia.

"Naruto-kun has been just fine... he has recently taken one of his strolls into the human world. You know how he is. Hundreds of years of looking at the same desert and being in the company of the same person gets boring. He should be back in a decade or less." Kushina said with a shrug, and Tia nodded at that. A decade to a hollow was like a month or two.

It was not really that long.

"Master is such a fickle soul, but if he was not such a random person he would not be Master now would he." Tia commented and Kushina chuckled a little, since it was true. When Naruto was bored he did some of the weirdest of things. Once he had captured a Toad looking hollow and renamed it Gama-chan after his old wallet. He then proceeded to make the hollow eat sand for the next few hours before he got bored and let the scared hollow run away.

"... How did you recognize me?" Kushina asked the question that had popped into her mind. Tia had never seen her face until right now, in fact she had never even seen what color skin Kushina had before.

"You are the only hollow with that shade of red hair." Tia said simply, and Kushina blushed at her own mistake.

"So is there any other reason you looked for me?" Kushina asked with good reason. Tia had never bothered talking to her before unless Naruto was with her, and for good reason. Kushina was a very savage Vasto Lorde that would eat anything with power when her son was not around. If Tia had ever talked to her alone back then she would have been her next meal. Kushina mildly wondered what Tia tasted like. Was it Sushi... or fish sticks?

"I wish for your blessing to court Master. With my current body, and the possibility of being able to bare him a child this is the perfect form in which to begin a romantic relationship. Much like yourself I was an armored Vasto Lorde and had no organ in which to bind a relationship with, nor to please him with. Is this body not his 'type' as the humans would put it nowadays?" Tia asked and Kushina face palmed, while hoping this would be the only time someone ever asked her that. If it had been anyone but Tia she would have ripped their heart out and eaten it the second the question was asked.

"Your BODY... *cough* body is just fine, but your loyalty is the question here." Kushina stated and Tia narrowed her eyes at the back handed insult at her period of leave from Naruto's 'employ'.

"I am completely and utterly loyal to Master above all else Kushina-sama. Even if no romantic relationship was involved my body is his to do with as he pleases. My soul is always at his mercy of my own free will, and if he requires me to sacrifice my life I would do it with a smile as I died. If he wants me as a prospective mate then I accept that, and if I will only ever be a servant I am also fine with that." Tia lectured and Kushina sighed at how hard this was going to be to try and convince her to give this up, but then again they had quiet awhile to talk about this.

"Okay then... what makes you a better candidate for Queen of Hueco Mundo than all the other female hollow in this white desert?" Kushina asked the ex-shark hollow in curiousity.

"I am the second strongest female hollow counting yourself, and have complete and utter loyalty to him. I am what humans would consider 'attractive'... or at least I hope I am. Master already knows all about me, and you already know me so there is no need to get to know each other before beginning a relationship. I care for hollows under my command, and like Master I believe that fighting Shinigami is a pointless chore. Live and let live." Tia answered without hesitating, but then she had to say one more thing that annoyed Kushina to no end.

"I also currently have the largest bust in all of Hueco Mundo."

Kushina looked down at her own high C-cups in anger before looking at the sweater meat on Tia's chest in jealousy.

She felt the urge to kill Tia...

Again.

**Chapter End.**

**Sorry for the shorty update, but I am REALLY distracted by my new game to think of much else to write on this. I do promise to make future chapters longer though. **

**Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


End file.
